This invention relates to apparatus for detecting the presence of moisture, and also for detecting instances where sump pump failure has occurred. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a self-contained apparatus which functions in either of two modes: as a moisture sensor for sensing excessive amount of moisture at floor level; and as a water level sensor for giving an alarm when the water level in a sump well rises beyond a predetermined level.
Many, but not all, homes are equipped with a sump well in their basements and a pump within the well which pumps water away when the water level reaches a pre-determined level. Other homes that are not equipped with sump pumps may also be subject to flooding under certain conditions.
In homes which are equipped with sump wells and sump pumps, perimeter drainage is arranged on the inside of the basement walls below the floor, and that perimeter drainage feeds into the sump well. Thus, water which seeps below the basement walls and/or runs below the poured concrete floor of the basement will find its way into the perimeter drainage, which functions somewhat as a weeper bed in reverse in that collects moisture rather than disseminates it, and water which does seep into the perimeter drainage is then fed through the gently sloped tiles into the sump well. The sump pump is usually controlled by a float valve or float control of some sort, so that when water rises beyond a certain level in the sump well, the sump pump turns on and pumps water away from the well to a remote drain located beyond the outside walls of the buildingxe2x80x94such as into a weeper bed, a septic tank, or into a ditch.
However, sump pumpsxe2x80x94or, at least, the controls which turn sump pumps on when the water level in the sump well reaches a predetermined levelxe2x80x94are prone to failure. Very often, especially in flooding conditions, the water may rise too quickly and a float valve may jam. Also, in other circumstances, because the sump pump is connected to the electrical supply system for the building, in storm conditions the electrical supply may be off, and, in any event, it is possible that the sump pump, when it starts, may blow a fuse or trip a breaker which is installed for protection purposes in the fuse panel or breaker panel.
Accordingly, there are a number of products in the market and which are found in the prior art which function to provide an alarm when the sump pump has failed to operate properly. Regrettably, many of those products are connected to the same electrical supply as the sump pump, and in conditions of general power failure in the building or region, the alarm will fail to work as well.
Many buildings, particularly large custom homes that are built in rural areas, have sump pumps, and will have an emergency or portable power supply that can be started and utilized in the event of power failure. However, as noted above, if an alarm system is connected to the same power supply as the sump pump, no alarm may be given when it is needed most.
Other circumstances exist in homes that have no basement, or in homes or other buildings that have a basement but do not have a sump well and sump pump. Those homes and other buildings are also subject to flooding, either because of seepage through or under the walls, or sometimes as a consequence of overflow of a water-using appliance such as a clothes washer or dish washer. Sometimes, as well, a water pipe may freeze and break, or other catastrophes occur, whereby the floor is flooded. Usually, however, when a floor starts to floodxe2x80x94particularly as a consequence of seepage of water from the outside, overflow of an appliance, or imminent breakage of a water pipexe2x80x94there may be just a small accumulation of water in the first instance.
Nonetheless, that small accumulation of water can, in time, amount to a considerable amount of water; and by the time that considerable amount of water is detected, damage may have occurred to walls, furniture, books, boxes, or anything else stored on or in contact with the floor.
There are also a number of products known in the market which sit against the floor and detect moisturexe2x80x94either extremely high relative humidity, or more likely an accumulation of water even to a depth of one or two millimetres.
However, many of those floor-mounted or floor-contacting sensors are self-contained, much the same way as a small smoke alarm is self-contained and, if the rise of water on the floor is too rapid, the moisture sensor may effectively be drowned. Other moisture sensors are capable of floating.
Once again, however, many such sensors are powered by the electrical distribution system in the building. Accordingly, if the electrical power goes out, so does the floor-mounted moisture sensor. Others are battery powered, but typically a battery powered, floor-mounted moisture sensor is one where the electronics are self-contained and it is subject to damage even as it does its job in detecting moisture.
Alarms which are particularly intended for mounting inside a sump well are typically more complicated than those which mount to the floor, so much so that they may require the services of a licensed electrician and/or a licensed plumber to be installed
The present inventors have unexpectedly discovered that a simple, self-contained, foldable apparatus may be provided wherein the apparatus can operate in either of two modesxe2x80x94either as a floor moisture sensor, or a sensor which detects rise of water in a sump well beyond a predetermined level. In either mode, the electrical operating and alarm circuits are raised above the floor in a mast portion of the apparatus, so that they are protected from flooding or drowning. The apparatus is self-contained, so that it is battery powered.
Because the moisture sensing circuits themselves are essentially passive circuits, a battery powered self-contained moisture sensing apparatus in keeping with the present invention will have remarkably long battery life, except if it goes into alarm condition, in which case the operating and alarm circuits become active and power consuming circuits.
Of course, the present invention contemplates that, when moisture is sensed, an audible alarm will be given by such as a horn, bell, or buzzer, which is built into the apparatus. At the same time, additional circuitry can be provided whereby in an alarm condition, a signal is emitted for reception at a remote receiverxe2x80x94which may be as many as 15 or 30 metres away from the moisture sensor, in another part of the building. Nonetheless, an alarm signal is given when moisture is sensed, or when the water level in a sump well reaches a predetermined level. The election as to which mode the moisture sensor of the present invention will operate is, of course, made by the user, at the time that the apparatus is put into its operating configuration, and into place for operation.
A typical sump well installation is such that an apparatus or sensor will be mounted to detect when the water level in the sump well rises to within 20 or 25 centimetres of the floor level of the floor into which the sump well has been sunk. That allowance for rising water assures that, if the water reaches the predetermined level and the alarm is given and heeded, typically there will be quite sufficient time to determine if there has been a pump failure or an electrical failure, and to arrange for repair or the provision of auxiliary power or pumping equipment, if necessary. Typically, the diameter of a sump well is about 80 to 120 centimetres, so it may take some considerable time for water to rise and additional 20 to 25 centimetres before flooding occurs as a consequence of the overflow of the sump well.
Indeed, a principal operating configuration of the apparatus of the present invention is as an alarm device for use in association with sump wells, so as to provide a warning in the event that a level of water in the sump well rises above a predetermined level.
Accordingly, in a simpler embodiment of the present invention intended only for use in association with sump wells, the structure of the apparatus is somewhat more simplified because the sensor arm may be fixed in place, rather than being hingable for operation in either of the two modes discussed above.
Several prior art patents are noted, which relate particularly to float valves or liquid level controllers for sump pumps and the like. They include the following:
KUO et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,227 issued Jan. 9, 1996;
BARROWS U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,174 issued May 14, 1996;
ORTH et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,423 issued Oct. 8, 1996;
JANESKY U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,955 issued Jul. 29, 1999;
UTKE U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,331 issued May 30, 2000; and
LEE et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,925 issued Oct. 31, 2000.
Several other patents relate more to moisture sensors, including the following:
FISCHER U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,403 issued Apr. 1, 1975 teaches a safety attachment for appliances that may be subject to fluid leakage. Such appliances are, of course, clothes washers or dish washers, in particular. The device includes a fluid sensitive switch which is positioned for exposure to fluid leakage from the appliancexe2x80x94typically, in the region immediately below the appliance. An electrical circuit including a power source interconnects the fluid sensitive switch with a solenoid which supplies water to the appliance. In the event that a leak is detected, the further supply of water to the appliance is precluded.
HATFIELD U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,478 issued Apr. 26, 1977 teaches a device which is specifically intended for mounting into a standard 115 volt conventional outlet. A detachable liquid sensing unit is provided, which includes a cellulose pad that has a pair of electrodes embedded therein, and encased between sheets of perforated plastic film. A connecting conductor with a phone-type jack is also provided, to plug the sensor into the power unit housing. The sensing circuit is provided with an appropriate visual or audio warning indicator, but it relies on being mounted into a conventional electrical outlet, which is its only source of power.
CAPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,658 issued Jan. 10, 1989 teaches an apparatus which is intended to detect basement water which comes particularly as a consequence of a broken water main in the basement. Two sensors are provided, one which extends downwardly into a standard floor drain, and one which sits against the floor. If water in the standard floor drain rises above a predetermined level, the sensor will function to operate a solenoid that will turn off the water flowing in the water supply pipe for the building. Likewise, if moisture is detected on the floor, once again the water supply pipe will be turned off by operation of the solenoid operated switch. Obviously, in order for such an apparatus to work, it requires to be connected to the electrical power supply for the building.
HARDIN U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,307 issued Dec. 5, 2000 teaches a device which will detect and warn of flood water about a building structure. The device is provided with a plurality of selectable remote alarm indicators, and includes a means for detecting the presence of water on the floor, a power circuit with a back up battery capability, a selectable intermittent alarm signal generator, and automatic audio alarm indicators which will indicate either a flood water condition or a low power condition. An appropriate switch is provided to simulate a flood water condition.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-contained apparatus for detecting the presence of moisture electively at floor level or below floor level, and for issuing an alarm signal when moisture is detected.
The self-contained apparatus of the present invention includes a base portion, a sensor arm, and a mast portion, each of which has first and second ends.
The base portion has an upper surface, and a lower planar surface which is adapted for placement on a floor.
The sensor arm is hingedly connected to the base portion at a respective first end of each, and it has a pair of moisture sensing electrodes located at its second end.
The sensor arm has first and second planar surfaces, and is adapted to underlie the base portion with the first planar surface recessed into a recess which is formed in the lower planar surface of the base portion. The sensor arm is further adapted to extend downwardly from its hinged first end.
When the sensor arm underlies the base portion, the second planar surface of the planar arm is in contact with the floor. When the sensor arm extends downwardly from the base portion, and the lower planar surface of the base portion is in contact with a floor, then the moisture sensing electrodes are located at the predetermined distance below the floor.
The mast portion is also hingedly connected at its first end to the second end of the base portion, and the mast portion is adapted to be upstanding from the base portion when it is in an erected condition.
The mast portion has operating and alarm circuits, an alarm signal output means, and a battery, all located at the second end of the mast portion so as to be elevated from the base portion when the mast portion is in its erected condition.
The pair of moisture sensing electrodes is electrically connected to the operating and alarm circuits.
In general, the distance from the hinged first end of the sensor arm to the moisture sensing electrodes is predetermined, so that when the sensor arm extends downwardly from the base portion and the lower planar surface of the base portion is in contact with a floor, the moisture sensing electrodes are located at the predetermined distance below the floor.
However, the present invention also contemplates that in some instances, the distance from the hinged first end of the sensor arm to the moisture sensing electrodes may be altered.
In keeping with a particular provision of the present invention, when the sensor arm is extended downwardly from the base portion, and the lower planar surface of the base portion is placed on a floor, adhesive means may be interposed between the lower planar surface and the floor.
Another provision of the present invention is that the alarm signal output means may be chosen from the group consisting of audible alarm means, electronic signalling means for transmitting a signal to a remotely located receiver, and combinations thereof.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, co-operating anchor means are provided at the second end of the base portion and at the first end of the mast portion. They act so as to lock the mast portion in its erected condition when the apparatus is put into place for operation.
The present invention provides that the pair of moisture sensor electrodes may be shaped so as to detect moisture in a region adjacent a floor, when the sensor arm underlies the base portion, and when the apparatus is placed on the floor with the second planar surface of the sensor arm in contact with the floor.
Another embodiment of the present invention has the sole purpose of detecting the presence of moisture in a region below floor level, and issuing an alarm signal when moisture is detected.
Once again, the apparatus includes a base portion, a sensor arm, and a mast portion, each of which has first and second ends.
The base portion has an upper surface, and a lower planar surface which is adapted for placement on a floor. The sensor arm is connected to the base portion at a respective first end of each, and has a pair of moisture sensing electrodes mounted thereon; so that when the apparatus is in place, the moisture sensing electrodes are located at a distance below the floor on which the apparatus rests.
The mast portion is connected at the first end thereof to the second end of the base portion, and is upstanding therefrom.
The mast portion has operating and alarm circuits, an alarm signal output means, and a battery, located at the second end thereof so as to be elevated from the base portion; and the pair of moisture sensing electrodes is electrically connected to the operating and alarm circuits.
This embodiment may also further comprise adhesive means on a lower planar surface of the base portion and adapted to be interposed between the lower planar surface and a floor when the apparatus is in place to detect moisture below floor level.
Also, the mast portion may be hingedly connected at the first end thereof to the second end of the base portion, and is adapted to be upstanding therefrom when in an erected condition. Thus, the operating and alarm circuits, the alarm signal output means, and the battery, are elevated from the base portion when the mast portion is in its erected condition.
This embodiment is otherwise as discussed above.